the wanderers
by aj567
Summary: This is a story me and one of my friend made. Cilly hated deserts. It was always so hot, and hot, and, did she mention hot. it also had no water whatsoever. it sucked! "Cilly go on without me! save yourself!" shouted her overly-dramatic brother Maxen. Cilly kicked his shins and stared off into the horizon. she could barely make out a very small red dot in the burning sea of sand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: finding the wanderers

Cilly hated deserts. It was always so hot, and hot, and, did she mention hot. It always had no water whatsoever. It sucked! "Cilly, go on without me! Save yourself!" shouted her overly-dramatic younger brother Maxen. Cilly kicked his shins and stared off into the horizon. She could barely make out a very small red dot in the burning sea of sand.

It seemed to be coming closer and closer until she could make out a figure. "Maxen get your lazy but up! I think I see someone." "It's too hot Cilly. Just leave me here to rot in the sand." "Maxen If you don't get up I'll kick you in the face! Now get up" Maxen continued to lie face-down in the sand and Cilly huffed. She grabbed Maxen's ankle and dragged him towards the red figure. "Hey, red dude, HELP! We're lost!" she said, waving her free hand frantically. "Hey brother, I think I see someone." Cilly heard a boy's voice say. "Really?! Where AL?" Another boy's voice ask.

"Over there brother, don't you see them?" "Oh now I see them. What do you think they are doing out here? And why one of them is being dragged?" "I don't know brother lets go check it out." As the two of them got closer to the boy and girl. They yell out "Hey are you guys lost?" The brothers asked in unison. "Nooo we're just playing in this wasteland thinking it's a beach." Cilly yelled back.

"I was only asking! Sheesh, you didn't have to bite my head off. "Ed shouted. Cilly finally could see him clearly and nearly fell to the sand. "If I even try to bite your head I would get impaled with that thing on your head!" she shouted back. "midget." She whispered furiously under her breath. "Who are you calling so short you can't see under a microscope?!" he demanded. "I'm calling your dad that." Cilly said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Ed felt a tick grow on his head. "You should be grateful that we're even helping you." Cilly felt a tick grow on her head. "How are you even helping us?"

"By not letting you guy's die out here you ungrateful little twerp." "Well who said that we needed your help" "Cilly don't say that." The now more reasonable Maxen said. "I'm sorry for my sister's arrogance. I'm Maxen and she is Cilly. We were lost out here trying to find our parents. And well we got lost." "Ok then why don't you tell them my weight while. As long as you're telling complete strangers everything." "Well I'm sorry Cilly."

"Sorry my butt!" Cilly shouted. Maxen laughed sheepishly. "Do you two know how to get back to civilization?" Maxen asked AL hopefully. Al nodded. "Yeah, we're headed to liore." Ed said. Cilly growled angrily. "Are you gonna ignore me now?!" she asked. Maxen looked at her pleadingly. Cilly groaned in frustration. "Fine! Can we come with you two?" she asked. "sure you can come with us." Ed said a little frustrated. "Just don't get in my way" "Same with you midget." Cilly said sarcastically.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I finally was able to work on this story after all. I can't believe that people actually read this, it sucks. But hey, if you read I shall update. The setting right now is that they are at that little restaurant in the first episode. So review if you like and enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters except for the two that I created.**

Chapter 2

"So where are you guys from? Why are you lost in the desert? You're lucky we found you guys." Al said.

"Psh, whatever. Well, we're from, huh. Hey maxen, where were we from again?" Cilly asked.

Maxen sipped his drink before replying. "We came from a ghetto in the red light district somewhere in Amestris." he replied, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Wow, really?" Ed asked, apparently not catching the sarcasm.

"No Sherlock, we're from Dublithe. Sheesh, you're such an idiot." Maxen said.

"Coming from the guy who started complaining that he was hungry after the first day of our travels." Cilly said while sipping her drink. "Well maybe I wouldn't have been complaining if you hadn't eaten all the food the second we left!" Maxen said very angrily.

"Humph girl" Cilly said. "Idiot!" "Moron!" and with those words they started to fight each other.

"Are they always going be like this brother?" AL said a little worried.

"I don't know Al I hope not." Edward said while watching the two siblings go at each other like animals fighting for food.

"Stupid!" Cilly yelled. "Sissy!" Maxen yelled back. "Your mother wears bananas for clothes!" the last comment was yelled in unison. Cilly finally broke away and roundhouse kicked Maxen into the inside of the restraint-ghetto.

"Hey!" the owner shouted. Maxen got out of the rubble and spat out some rocks. He growled at Cilly and threw a nearby wooden beam at her. It hit her straight-on and Maxen cackled with glee.

"Hah, got ya! Headshot!" he shouted, grinning.

Just then all of a sudden the air went cold. The two siblings stopped their bickering and turned to the same feeling.

"Cilly what is this feeling I'm getting? It feels like I'm suffocating." Maxen said while looking at Cilly.

"I don't know Maxen but I feel the same thing." Cilly said looking for where the feeling was coming from.

Cilly looked towards the two other brothers to see if they were being affected by it too. Apparently, from their embarrassed expressions, they were not.

(Stupid ignorant midget!) Cilly thought.

She and Maxen stopped their fighting and apologized to the shop owner.

"How are you going to fix this!?" He demanded. Cilly and Maxen heard a loud clap and a ringing, zapping sound. Then the debris began to rearrange itself. Soon, they were standing underneath a newly made roof. Cilly looked at Ed and saw he was using alchemy to reassemble the roof.

"You guys know how to use alchemy!?" the awe stricken girl asked.

"Yea What of it? Haven't you guys seen people use alchemy before?" Ed said a little annoyed that he had to fix their mess.

"Well not really…we weren't really connected to the outside world much. Our parents were afraid that we might get hurt or something like that." The young Maxen said while trying to stand up.

"yea we thought only our parents knew alchemy. But they never really taught us much. This is all we can do." Cilly said, and with that they both clapped the hands together and concentrated real hard. And then came out a mismatched figure. That looks like a lion and a bear put together.

"That looks so pathetic I can't even laugh at it!" Ed shouted incredulously.

"Well, sheesh, you don't have to be all hissy about it." Cilly muttered under her breath.

Then she felt it again, a suffocating aura that nearly crushed her to her knees. She flicked her eyes upward and caught sight of a rather fat, chubby, bald man wearing a black jumpsuit standing on top of a building. He stared at Cilly for a moment before disappearing

"Does this city have lots of strange people coming and going? Oh wait sorry a lot of midget people." Cilly said very smugly.

"What did you say you little…terd." Ed said with a long silence.

"Ha-ha is that the best you can come up with you stupid midget?" Cilly announced loud enough so that the whole place could hear her.

"Shhh Cilly we don't want to attract attention to us." Maxen said a little irritated.

"I think we already did Maxen." Cilly whispered to him.

"What are you two talking about?" Al asked.

"Oh nothing!" Cilly laughed nervously.

"And why are you wearing a suit of armor? Especially in this heat?" Maxen asked.

"Umm it's a hobby!" Ed quickly covered up

"Who would wear a suit of armor as a hobby?" Maxen asked Cilly.

"Mentally unstable people." Cilly replied.

"Hey don't make fun Al or else." Ed said looking at Cilly angrily.

"Humph. Fine if you say so. I guess we both have pretty strange brothers." Cilly said while looking at her brother playing with straws and knocking them down. Almost like a little kid.

Cilly sighed. She so blamed her dad for accidentally switching out Maxen's apple juice with wine when he was 5, therefore giving her the idiotic, melodramatic brother she has now.

"So where to?" Maxen asked, now finished with his food.

"Dunno." Ed replied

"Maybe we should ask somebody." Al suggested.

"No way!" Ed shouted.

"Why not?"Cilly asked

"Just because."

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. So please like and review this story and if enough of you say so ill continue it. **


End file.
